Collision
Authors Attributed authors for Collision are Mercedes Lackey, Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere. "Written by Mercedes Lackey, with Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere. Edited by Mercedes Lackey & Larry Dixon" appears on the inside title page of the book. Summary From Amazon: From New York Times best-seller and science fiction and fantasy mistress of adventure Mercedes Lackey, Book #4 in the pulse-pounding SECRET WORLD saga of modern-day humans with superpowers. The metaheroes deal with the consequences of their superpowers, but the evil Thulian threat lies in wait. Destroying the Thulian North American Headquarters has not made life easier for ECHO, or the world. The Thulians continue their attacks, first in unpredictable incursions, then with another all-out assault on ECHO, orchestrated against ECHO headquarters across the world. Dominic Verdigris has not given up on his effort to obtain The Seraphym for himself, in order to use her to avert his own fate at the hands of the Thulians. Nor have the heroes of ECHO and the CCCP found life anything but harder. Belladonna's duties have increased a thousand-fold, and now she has responsibility for the lives of every metahuman in ECHO on her conscience. Obviously using the intelligence gathered from the raid on the North American Thulian base to find the main Headquarters is of paramount importance--but once it is found, can she manage to convince the armies of the world to follow ECHO into an all-out attack? Then Red Saviour risks everything on a risky gambit of her own: send her "wolves" of the CCCP to find the Thulian Headquarters, despite the dangers, and despite the consequences of blowing everything on this hazardous gambit that could very well end, not in victory, but with the world in flames. Dedication Collision is dedicated to the memory of Donald "Tre" Chapman, known to his friends in Paragon City as "Ascendant." Chapters Collision contains twenty-nine named chapters, a prologue, and an introduction. There are no interludes in this book. Brief first-person commentaries precede or bridge some of the chapters. All five books in the series are considered braided novels, meaning that each chapter is a short story authored by one or more of the series authors, where the events may or may not overlap with the events of previous or subsequent stories. Many of the chapter titles from Collision correspond to song titles, chosen by the authors. The Acknowledgements in the book contain the song titles and artists, creating a playlist of sorts for the book. * Prologue - Penny (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter One - Don't Run Our Hearts Around (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Two - Here With Me (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Three - Secrets (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Four - Hurricane: Storm Warning (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Five - Holding On (Mercedes Lackey and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Six - Penny: Tarnished (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Seven - Man in the Mirror (Mercedes Lackey, Dennis Lee, Cody Martin, and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Eight - Hurricane: Storm Flags Flying (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Nine - Danger Zone (Mercedes Lackey, Dennis Lee, Cody Martin, and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Ten - Wounds (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Eleven - Lost Penny (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twelve - Dead Meat (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Thirteen - Hold Heart (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Fourteen - Cover Girl (Mercedes Lackey and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Fifteen - Eskimo (Mercedes Lackey and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Sixteen - Found Penny (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Seventeen - Next to Normal (Dennis Lee, Cody Martin, Veronica Giguere, and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Eighteen - Beloved (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Nineteen - Rubicon (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Twenty - Penny Saved (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-One - Hurricane: Storm Front (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-Two - Start Shootin' (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Twenty-Three - Penny Black (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-Four - Ice Cold (Mercedes Lackey and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Twenty-Five - Penny For Your Thoughts (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-Six - Hurricane: Storm Surge (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-Seven - Collision (Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Twenty-Eight - Soul of a Man (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Twenty-Nine - Ablivion (Mercedes Lackey, Dennis Lee, Cody Martin, and Veronica Giguere) Category:Books